And The heavens Shall Tremble
by Sheogorath's Avatar
Summary: After Defeating Malthael, the Nephalem and his companions are banished by Imperius. Instead of the Void, they are sent to a strange land of technological marvels. Rated M for Diablo (gonna be some gore later) HDD ISSUES; Temporarily on hold.


**A/N: I know I said that this story would go up when Not Again was half finished, but this can no longer be contained.**

 **Diclaimer: I own nothing of this, and make no money.**

 **And The Heavens Shall Tremble**

Malthael lay dead, his outline burned into the stone of the Pandemonium Fortress by the power of the broke Black Soulstone. Tyrael, the former Archangel of Justice looked upon the Nephalem in awe and fear. Twice, he had done the impossible. First, when he had made Diablo, the Prime Evil, feel fear for the first time in his foul existence. Second, was what had just transpired. Death itself had fallen before the reawakened might of Humanity. Imperius, Archangel of Valor stood beside him.

"Do you now see what you have wrought, _brother_?" The angel said the last word as if it were an epithet. "You would put such power in the hands of a _mortal_? When his heart inevitably turns to darkness, will you beg for aid from the Heavens? This threat must be dealt with immediately!"

"And what would you have me do? Would you have me punish the savior of the Heavens for what he _might_ do? I may no longer be one of you, but I remain dedicated to justice, Imperius."

"You will do nothing, Tyrael, for you have grown too fond of them. Living among them has corrupted your judgment. You cannot be trusted to do what is necessary, so I will do what you do not have the courage to!"

000000

Alistair slumped to the ground, exhausted. The battle with the Angel of Death had taken nearly all that he could give. He noticed a crossbow lying nearby. He moved to pick it up, but was beaten to it by another.

"You should rest, my friend. We will need all of our energy for the celebration. I mean, it's not every day that you kill Death. The people of Westmarch will be so very grateful. I, personally, am looking forward to finding two comely young-" Lyndon's planning was cut off by a shout from their other companion.

"If you would stop talking about what vices you will indulge in and help me free Eirena, I would be most pleased." Kormac said while struggling to lift a chunk of stone that trapped the limb of the enchantress. Lyndon hurried over, the tone in the Templar's voice brooking no argument. Together, they lifted the stone away, and Kormac began to tend to the broken limb. Once she was healed, he then helped Alistair to his feet.

"So, what shall we do now?" Eirena asked, her fatigue eased by Kormac's magic.

"Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-" Lyndon was once again cut off, this time by a shout from above.

"Imperius, _NO_!" The four looked up to see a golden beam of light heading directly for them. Without thinking, Kormac jumped to shield Eirena from the sorcerous projectile. When it impacted, there was a flash, and where their comrade had stood lay only a pile of ash. Eirena and Lyndon were the next to go, stunned by his apparent death. With a flash, they too were gone. Alistair looked to the beam's source, his eyes flashing yellow with rage.

"Imperius!" was all that he managed to snarl before he disappeared.

000000

"Imperius, _what have you done_? Diablo has been freed, and you have banished our only hope for fear of his power? What madness has taken you, brother?"

"Madness? I have saved the Heavens _and_ your precious mortals! Think of what would happen to them were the Nephalem to fall!"

"The Council will hear of this. Your crime will not go unpunished!"

"I had hoped you would see reason, but your love of the humans has led you astray. Farewell, Tyrael." With that, Imperius fired the beam once more, and Tyrael was gone from the face of Sanctuary.

000000

Weiss was unhappy. They should have reached the temple long ago, but her partner had other plans. "Ruby, admit it, _you_ got us lost."

"Not lost, just an... unplanned detour!" The ever-cheerful girl responded.

Weiss sighed. Obviously, the smaller girl had no idea of the gravity of the situation. If they didn't reach the temple soon, they might get stuck with an inferior team. Their teammates would reflect upon them as well, so she hoped to Oum that she didn't get teamed with her hyperactive companion's sister. _That_ would be a nightmare. She shuddered just from the thought. If that came to pass, she didn't know if she would wish to go insane immediately, and be spared the torment, or stay sane, and live through every moment. She was jolted out of her reverie by a loud roaring, as if ten thousand Beowolves had sighted them. She quickly shut her eyes in terror. ' _Oh Oum, please let me live. Please let that not be Grimm. I will even accept Yang as a teammate if I live through this!' s_ he silently prayed. When she didn't feel claws and fangs tearing her to pieces, she opened her eyes. Instead of the shadowy creatures she expected, she was surrounded by four unconscious forms. ' _Is it too late to call take-backsies on that promise?_ '

"Whoa," Ruby said. "Who do you think they are?" She moved closer, and examined the newcomers. The one directly in front of Weiss wore an impressive set of gilded plate, and had a massive silver-white shield on his back. Hanging from his belt, he had an ornate bastard sword. The one to Weiss's left wore a longcoat with the collar turned up small, spiky pauldrons and gauntlets giving him a sinister appearance. On his back was slung a massive crossbow. Next to him was a young woman, garbed in shining platemail over purple robes, a strange staff lying next to her. Finally, her eyes fell upon an imposing figure in black and red. He wore leather that had been tooled with designs of demonic skulls. He too had small plates on his armor, but his were rather demonic in appearance. The oversized gauntlet on his left hand made it look like a claw, and shadows clung unnaturally to the black hood he wore. Around his neck he wore an old, tattered scarf, its red coloring contrasting with his otherwise black ensemble. What really caught her attention was their ages. They couldn't have been older than Yang, but their gear was covered in scratches and blood. As she moved to check on them, more roars, this time unmistakably Grimm, came from the nearby forest. She readied Crescent Rose, while Weiss raised Myrtenaster. A Beowolf Alpha burst out of the foliage, but it ignored the two girls, and focused of the unconscious figures. It charged, batting the two away as if swatting a fly. It ran directly at the newcomers, before a shield slammed it aside.

"Akarat have mercy upon you!" the heavily-armored man shouted as he defended his comrades. Behind him, the others awoke form the noise. The hooded one looked up, and both Weiss and Ruby felt a chill running down their spines at the sight of what lay under the hood. Only the lower half of his face was visible. The rest was obscured by the inky shadows that seemed to flow like water. Where they guessed his eyes should be, two motes of baleful yellow burned. Seemingly from nowhere, he produced two small crossbows, and fired a bolt from each. They flew unerringly towards the monster, and cut through its bone armor as if it were air. The beast howled in pain, the small projectiles doing much more damage than their size suggested. Ruby's eyes widened as each bolt split into several others as it passed completely through, and they widened further when the small bolt changed course in midair, curving around to strike the Beowolf again. Once more, its pained howls split the morning air. It staggered, but did not fall. It looked up to glare at its tormentor, and made the biggest mistake of its long life. It looked an angry Demon Hunter in the eyes. The sheer killing intent projected by those fiery orbs terrified it. The girls were shocked when the formidable Grimm whimpered, and turned to flee, only for its paw to be transfixed by a large bolt. They looked, and saw the man with the turned-up collar standing, loading another bolt into his massive crossbow.

"Oh no, don't leave, we were just starting to have fun!" he joked as his companion walked slowly to the cowering beast. The hooded figure then pulled a bola from somewhere, and twirled it around his fingers before hurling it at the Beowolf. The bola wrapped around its neck before detonating, showering the area in rapidly dissolving gore. Weiss and Ruby started when the hooded young man turned his gaze on them, before speaking in a deep accent.

"Where in the Hells are we?"

000000

Ozpin sipped his coffee, the scroll showing the students' initiation in his other hand.

"Who are they?" asked his companion, Glynda Goodwitch.

"I don't know, but I do know that this will complicate things."

 **A/N Pt. 2: I know the Diablo characters may seem overpowered compared to the ones from RWBY, but think about it. The Nephalem & Co. managed to make the Lord of Terror feel fear, and killed Death. Grimm would sit very low on a list of threats for them.**


End file.
